I'll figure something out
by Kiyoyuki231
Summary: Rin and Len have feelings for each other but they don't know how to go about confessing, so Miku plays cupid. This is my first fanfiction. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first fanfiction ever so go easy on me please. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated, thank you.

Chapter 1

Rin's P.O.V

I'm not exactly what you would call a 'normal' person. Unless of course, you call being head over heels for your twin brother normal.

I'm sitting in my room right now, reading a book. Actually it's more like staring intensely at words on a page that seem to contort into gibberish. Frustrated, I close the book. I just can't seem to get him out of my head. Those gorgeous sky blue eyes that stare right into me, and that beautiful blond hair that frames his face just right. That perfect smile, and his voice – My face is probably red by now, or at least a little pink. Why must he be so perfect?

My brother, as he normally does, stays completely oblivious to the hints I give him. They just bounce right off of him.

The only other person who knows about my huge crush on Len was Miku. She is always cheering me on like a cheerleader, but she has been very supportive to me. She always knows how to cheer me up. Although, I would like to know what makes her so care-free all the time. Still, even with her support there is no way I can get Len to like me back.

I lay down on my bed feeling defeated. I'll always be a twin sister to Len, that's what I've always been. Feeling tired, I close my eyes. There's always tomorrow.

A.N: This is complete garbage and I know it, but I gave it my best shot. Hopefully, I'll improve and be better. Once again constructive criticism please.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Alright, here's chapter 2 to this story. Constructive criticism would still be much appreciated, thank you

Len's P.O.V

There is something that has been bothering Rin lately. She's avoiding me and when I do get to talk to her she stutters. I don't really mind the stuttering, but it's the avoiding that's getting to me. Maybe she doesn't like me.

Just the very thought of that broke my heart. I admit it, I'm in love with my sister. How could I not be? She's just absolutely perfect. The only problem I have is that I'm too timid to tell her anything. I'm afraid that I'd lose the friendship I have with my sister.

I've seen Rin talking to Miku lately. Maybe she can help me! I ran up the steps and accidentally passed her room in my excitement. Once I got to her room I knocked on the door, because that is what gentlemen do.

"Miku-san" I called

"Come in~" She answered

I opened the door and stepped in. She was sitting at her desk. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Is there something you need Len-kun"

" U-um, yeah, you know my sister Rin, right?"

Great, now I'm stuttering

" Yeah, I'm good friends with her, why?"

" W-well, I like her a lot and I have no idea how to tell her"

Her face lit up as soon as I said that.

" Sure, I'll see what I can do"

" Thank you so much Miku-san, alright I'll get going now. See you later"

I left and began walking toward my room. I smiled. Maybe there is hope for me after all.

A.N: Longer than I thought it would be. I hope it's good. Constructive Criticism please.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Chapter 3, I honestly didn't think I would get this far. I am asking for reviews because I don't know how I am doing. Constructive criticism would also be nice, thank you.

Miku's P.O.V

As soon as Len walked out of the room I smiled mischievously. Looks like I have some work to do. I know that the feeling between them is mutual so this should be easy. All I have to do is come up with a plan. Telling one of them outright is definitely out. Maybe I'll cause some "accidents". That's it! Accidents, perfect! I laughed quietly to myself. I'll talk to Rin for a little bit. Then I can start with my plans.

Once I got to Rin's room I barged through the door, successfully startling Rin.

"Miku you startled me!" She said

"Sorry Rin, I just wanted to talk for a little bit."

"Fine, what about?" she asked

"I was thinking Rin, maybe you should talk to Len more. He talked to me today saying that you were being rather distant and he was wondering if something was wrong."

That wasn't what Len actually said, but if I told her it would ruin the fun. Rin looked kind of embarrassed.

"Y-You know about me and L-Len right? I thought I told you."

"I know, but if you want him to like you then you have to at least talk to him."

"F-Fine, I'll go talk to him"

I smiled. Phase one complete, moving to phase two.

Rin's P.O.V

As I walked I thought about what Miku said. Yeah, I guess I have been kind of distant. Once I got to Len's room my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. I gathered up some courage and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He called

"I-It's R-Rin"

"Come in then"

I slowly opened the door.

"It's been a while since we've talked huh Rin?

"Y-Yeah"

"You can come inside you know"

Len was sitting on his bed, he patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit down"

Miku's P.O.V

Alright Rin just walk a little further then phase two can begin.

Len's P.O.V

I may look calm on the outside, but I'm I nervous wreck on the inside. I watched Rin walk toward me, but when she took another step she slipped. I tried to catch her, but she ended up falling on top of me. My face turned bright red once I realized the position we were in.

Rin looks up at me with a bright red blush on her face.

"S-Sorry" She stuttered as she quickly got off of me

"I-I-It's fine" I quickly answered

Miku's P.O.V

Phase two was a huge success, now I have to plan the next accident. I thought with a grin.

A.N: Longer than I expected it to be. I hope this is good. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: It's chapter 4 and I'm losing my motivation. Not many reviews. I'm sure you've heard this from every writer on this website, but I would like some reviews.

Miku's P.O.V:

My last plan was a huge success, if this all goes according to plan then they should be a couple in no time! They were both so flustered last time, how cute! If they had kissed when Rin fell then it would have saved me some work. It's fine though, can't win them all.

It's early in the morning and it doesn't seen like anyone else is up yet. Great, time to set up my next plan. I walk quietly toward the kitchen. There's no need to rush, I have plenty of time.

Reaching my destination I set up my next plan. Rin is very predictable, every morning she has a glass of orange juice and stands in this exact spot. This spot gives her a great view out the window, I must admit. Len almost always stands next to Rin to look out the same window, it's a pretty big window. Once I finished, I run through my plan again.

Rin should walk into the kitchen and get her glass of orange juice, and Len should be standing in the same spot he normally does. When Rin goes to her spot she should spill her drink all over her shirt giving Len a look at her bra. Hopefully making them more likely to confess in the future.

I look at the clock. It appears that I have an hour to spare, but the only thing about the Kagamines that isn't predictable when it comes to mornings is when they wake up. So I quickly find a good hiding spot to watch my plan unfold.

Len's P.O.V

Light from my open window hits my eyes, waking me up. What time is it now? I look at my digital alarm clock. 9:00A.M, Rin is most definitely awake now. I get out of bed and get dressed. I'm not going out there in my pajamas. After getting dressed I walk to the kitchen to do the same thing I do every morning. Rin is still pouring her orange juice. I swear if she eats or drinks any more orange related food items she will turn orange.

I go to the spot I normally stand in to look out the window. I look at Rin as she walks over. Her glass is nearly filled to the brim. I'm not sure what I expected.

As Rin gets to her spot, she stumbles. Rin squealed as Orange juice got all over her. Unfortunately, Rin was wearing a white shirt.

My eyes widen, I can't seem to take my eyes off of her chest. I feel my face heat up. Rin was bright red as she quickly covered herself with her arms. I look away blushing.

"M-Maybe I should go change" she stuttered

"Y-Yeah"

Rin walked back to her room. I remembered the sight and burned it into my memory, because that was something I will probably never see again.

A.N: I'm running out of ideas. Maybe I should end it in the next chapter and have them confess. Anyway, Reviews please, and thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I guess I'm _**N**__**ot**_ going to end it here. I was not expecting anyone to like this story when I wrote this, so this was unexpected. I have no plans on how long this story will be. I will take suggestions for this story, so if you have one go ahead and tell me. Thank you for reading.

Rin's P.O.V

What has been happening to me recently! First I fell on top of Len a couple of days ago and today I spill orange juice on myself. I blushed at the memory. I should change, I can't stay in wet clothes for _too_ long.

Len's P.O.V

I know girls take a long time to change, but what the hell is she doing in there? Who the hell takes 20 minutes to get changed, seriously! Maybe I'll talk to her. She's probably brushing her hair or something.

I open the door to Rin's room and I freeze at what I see. Oh my god

Rin's P.O.V

As I finished undressing I hear the door open, naturally I look at the door and I see none other than Len himself. He seems to be frozen in shock. I squeal and quickly try to cover myself. It seems that the scream knocked him out of his trance, because now he looks very flustered and embarrassed.

"S-s-s-Sorry, I-I'll l-l-leave now b-bye" he rushed

Len closed the door as he ran off. I was frozen in place, similar to how Len was earlier. Oh god, he saw me! What does he think of me now!

Len's P.O.V

Oh god what have I done. She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert now. I thought back to the scene, she doesn't look bad at all, quite pretty actually- oh my god what the hell am I thinking. I'm going to my room now, nothing for me to do here.

Miku's P.O.V

What's this? It looks like Len has done something without my plans. I'll take it, it only makes my ob easier. I do hope that Len doesn't become a pervert like Kaito or Gakupo. I should limit the amount of time he spends with them.

A.N: Sorry for the short chapter, this was rushed. I want to thank all of you who read this story, you guys are awesome. I will say again that I will take suggestions for this story, so if you have one please tell me. I will also take requests. That's all I have for now. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, it means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Hey, it's been a while. I was talking to my friend when this idea popped into my head. So I'm going to write about it. Also, you will see that this chapter is in third person. I wanted to try doing that so tell me what you think.

Third person

Miku was currently in her room, swirling around in her desk chair as she was trying to form her next scheme. 'This sucks, I haven't had any ideas for my plan lately' She thought to herself. She began thinking of recent events. I know that Luka got those sleeping pills, maybe I could- wait a minute! That's it! Miku shot up at her sudden brilliance. That's perfect! She thought.

Miku had gotten to the kitchen and began her plan. This is around the time Rin and Len do their homework she thought. If I get Rin to drink this she'll fall asleep. Miku ground the sleeping pills into a fine powder and sprinkled it into some orange juice. Everything seems to be in order she thought. Time to commence phase one.

Len had just gotten to the table and sat down. All he had to do now was wait for Rin to come. Rin, however, was stopped by Miku on her way to the table.

"Hey Rin" Miku said

"What is it Miku, I'm a little busy" Rin stated

"I see you getting a glass of orange juice everyday before you start your homework, so I got it for you. Now you can get right to work" Miku said innocently. Flashing a convincing smile.

"Oh, alright, thanks I guess." Rin said eyeing the glass of orange juice in Miku's hand as she handed it to her.

"No problem" Miku said.

Rin walked to the table she was supposed to be working with Len at. She sat down next to Len and took her stuff out. Normally she worked just fine and got the work done quickly, but something was stopping her. Was my head always this heavy? She asked herself. Len saw her swaying and got concerned.

"Rin? Is something the matter?" Len asked with worry lacing his voice

The sound of Len's voice seemed to startle her a little bit, but she quickly recovered.

"No... I'm...okay" Rin said tiredly

"That doesn't sound okay to me. You don't have a fever do you?"

Len didn't wait for a response as he put his hand on her forehead. Rin leaned into his hand.

"Rin, I'm going to ask again. Are you okay?" Len said

"...Tired" Rin said quietly as she collapsed onto Len's shoulder.

Almost immediately Len turned scarlet red. He looked at the girl in question and shook her a little. However shaking her served no response. His next option was to talk to her.

"H-h-hey Rin, c'mon, g-get up"Len stuttered, but still, she showed no response. If it wasn't for her breathing I would have thought she was dead. Len thought to himself. Well, if there's no waking her, I'm going to have to move her. She can't sleep in a wooden chair Len reasoned. Len smiled to himself. There's no need to move right away, I might as well prolong the moment.

After sitting there for a little while Len felt his own eyes threatening to close. Soon after Len fell asleep too, with an arm around Rin.

Miku walked in not only to see that her plan had worked, but there was this perfect scene to photograph. Miku took out her digital camera and took a few pictures of the scene in front of her. I can use this to blackmail them later. She thought with a mischievous grin.

A.N: Wow, that was longer than I expected. Tell me what you think about the 3rd person and also tell me if you want me to use 1st person, 3rd person, or both. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Alright guys, the next chapter shall be the conclusion. I want to write more stuff like this for you guys, so please tell me what you want me to write. I will take requests. I'm glad that you read it, you guys are amazing, thank you so much. Now, on with the chapter!**

Third person P.O.V

"Alright! All finished." Miku said to no one in paticular.

_This is it, if this works my plan will be a success! _Miku thought excitedly. She had gone through Rin's room and had finally found her target- Rin's diary. She knew that Rin wrote a lot about Len in her diary, and not as a brother. _This should work, knowing how Len acts around things like this._ Miku thought. She was right, if you left something out, say a window on a computer, Len was going to look at it. He's not nosy, he's just curious.

Miku put everything back into place, because Len would notice immediately, since Rin always put things in their own place. When she hear footsteps she bolted out the door, found a suitable corner, and watched the show.

"Rin!" Len called out as he searched for his sister.

What Len didn't know was that Rin had run back to school for a forgotten schoolbook.

Len walked into Rin's room and saw one thing immediately, a diary. Not just any diary- Rin's diary. Len stood in place, trying to fight the temptation. _If she finds out she'll kill me!_ He told himself. Soon though, the temptation was too strong and he walked over and picked up the diary. He began to flip through the pages.

"She already has a crush, huh..." Len said aloud to himself as sadness and envy washed over him.

_I'm going to kill who ever that guy is_. He thought angrily. Len flipped the page to see who this "crush" of her's is. What he saw made him freeze.

"Hold on, this page, is all about me" He said to himself in shock.

"Len" said a sound from the door

Len whipped his head around only to meet Rin, with a mask of fear on her face.

**A.N: Aaaaaaand it's a cliff- hanger. Also slight yandere Len for no reason. The next chapter will be the end, I hope you guys enjoyed this little story of mine and I hope to write more for you in the future. Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I just realized that I should name all these chapters. Hmm, I'll get to that. I will take requests so please tell me. That is all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Alright, no more procrastinating. Time to finally end this thing! Thank you for reading up to now it is very much appreciated. When this chapter is over it's the end. I actually feel as if I have drawn this on for too long. As always reviews would be great and thank you for reading this author's note since most will just skip over it.**

Third person point of view

"Len" said a sound from the door

Len whipped his head around only to meet Rin with a mask of fear on her face.

"A-ah, R-rin" Len stuttered as he dropped the still open diary

"H-how m-much of it d-did you see?" Rin asked in a small voice.

After a few moments of silence Rin decided to ask another question

"D-di, did you see it?" Rin asked a little frightened

"Y-Yeah" Len said as he tried to avoid eye contact.

Len's heart was racing. _She feels the same, she really feels the same!_ Len thought. _Okay, all I have to do is tell her now_ Len told himself.

With his new-found confidence he looked up at Rin, who was staring at the floor with what seemed to be tears on her face.

"I should go" Rin said as she began to run toward the open door.

"WAIT!" Len yelled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

Rin blushed at the closeness. She was right up against his chest, he could hear his heart beating fast and the vibrations of the area as he spoke.

"Hey Rin" He began

"What if I told you that, I have liked you for a long time"

Rin's eyes widened after he finished, she looked up at Len who had an understanding smile on his face.

Len lifted up her face and looked eye to eye. Soon after their lips met. Rin thought she heard a click, but she ignored it. The kiss ended and Rin's face was beaming. She hugged him with all her might.

Len was caught off guard but soon he returned and they stood there hugging each other, until they heard another click.

They both turned their heads to see Miku, holding her beloved camera

"Miku!" They both yelled

Miku looked at them, her face shining

"Hahahaha, you guys will thank me later!" She said as she giggled

Soon Len pieced all the events that had happened up until now and came up with a final conclusion.

"IT WAS YOU!" He yelled as he pointed at her

"Oh Len, what ever do you mean?" She said with a sly voice

"You were the one who made her slip on me, gave her sleeping pills, and the one who made her spill orange juice on herself!" Len accused

"Yes that was me, however-" she said as she held up her camera

"I got some nice pictures too" She said with a mischievous grin

Rin's and Len's eyes widened in shock as red spread across their faces. Miku began to run out of the room.

"I'm going to show these to everyone~" Miku said as she ran

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The twins yelled as they ran after her.

A.N: DONE! FINISHED! FINALLY! Okay, that's enough yelling. So this fanfiction is over, as you can tell. I had a lot of fun writing this and I will write more if that is what you guys want. Thank you for all of those who read this, you guys are THE best. I will be taking requests so if you have one, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll write it. Once again, and I really can't say this enough, Thank you so much.


End file.
